Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Reihenfolge am Ende eines Artikels Hallo Kollege, Skyguy hatte recht, laut unseren Richtlinien ist die Reihenfolge: Weblinks – Quellen – Einzelnachweise. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:51, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) PS: Ich persönlich halte es aber für sinnvoller, Weblinks mit unter die Quellen einzureihen, als zwei Abschnitte mit nur je einer Angabe zu haben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:56, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Okay, mein Fehler. Tut mir leid. Was dein PS betrifft: Das halte ich für sinnvoll, wenn diese Weblinks auch als Quellen genutzt wurden. Wenn sie hingegen jedoch nur einen Bezugspunkt zu der Seite herstellen oder einfach noch mehr Informationen bieten, dann sollten sie schon in einem eigenen Abschnitt aufgeführt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:02, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ja, ich meinte auch nur den ersten Fall, in dem der Weblink eine "richtige" Quelle darstellt. Im zweiten Falle hast du Recht. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:09, 28. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Abwesenheit N'abend Corran, bei der Diskussion über die Liste der Battlefront-Charaktere, die wir vorher geführt haben, habe ich etwas vergessen zu erwähnen: Ich bin übers Wochenende weg und komme erst am Sonntagabend wieder, d.h. ich werde morgen wahrscheinlich nicht dazu kommen, den Artikel mit der Liste zu erstellen. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, nicht dass du dich morgen wunderst. Am Sonntagabend würde ich mich aber gerne dransetzen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn bis dahin niemand den Artikel erstellt, damit kein Editwar entsteht. Schönen Abend wünsche ich. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:08, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Da ich die Weiterleitungen morgen gerne erstellen würde, schlage ich vor, dass ich die Liste morgen erstelle, aber bloß einen Eingangssatz verfasse und dich anschließend in eine UC eintrage. So ist es mir möglich, die Weiterleitungen zu schreiben und du kannst trotzdem die Liste verfassen. Wärst du damit einverstanden? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:16, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Einverstanden, so machen wir das. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 17:21, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Schwestermond Zum Schwesternmond, ich habs von Wookiepedia übersetzt -.-DasDa (Diskussion) 09:55, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Schreib doch einfach nen Artikel zu the advanture of teebo DasDa (Diskussion) 09:57, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ah, danke für die Info! Wieder ein Artikel zum Löschen! Wie oft soll eigentlich noch gesagt werden, dass Wookieepedia-Übersetzungen VERBOTEN sind?! Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft und schreibe deine Artikel selbst, anstatt Gedankengut zu missbrauchen und Artikel aus anderen Wikis zu stehlen! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 09:58, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Warum löschst du jetzt den Beitrag ???(Vorstehender, nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von DasDa (Diskussion)) :::Du hast dir meine Antwort nicht wirklich durchgelesen, oder? Egal, dann nochmal. Zitat: "Ah, danke für die Info! Wieder ein Artikel zum Löschen! Wie oft soll eigentlich noch gesagt werden, dass Wookieepedia-Übersetzungen VERBOTEN sind?! Bitte unterlasse dies in Zukunft und schreibe deine Artikel selbst, anstatt Gedankengut zu missbrauchen und Artikel aus anderen Wikis zu stehlen!" Das bedeutet, dass du deine Artikel selbst schreiben und offizielle Quellen benutzen musst. Du darfst nicht aus der Wook übersetzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:04, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlage:Test Hi Cörn ;), ich habe mal ne Bitte an dich. Sie dir mal die Vorlage:Test an, sag mitr bitte, ob sie funktioniert. Ich habe das schon Mal ausprobiert, hat aber einen Fehler gehabt und hat nicht geklappt. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:19, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Funktioniert einwandfrei. Sehr gute Arbeit, Kollege! Corran (Diskussion) 10:01, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Supi, das freut mich Datei:;-).gif Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Yuzzum Warum änderst du den Artikel Yuzzum immer ? :Die Begründung habe ich ja nicht umsonst verfasst. Lies sieh dir einfach mal durch. Ich bin sicher, das würde helfen. Sei übrigens froh, dass du diese Nachricht auf meine Disku rechtzeitig abgeschickt hast. Ich war nämlich gerade schon dabei, eine Sperr-Nachricht auf deine Disku zu setzen. Wenn du noch einmal Anweisungen missachtest, dich nicht an die Regeln hältst, Edit-Wars beginnst, ja, selbst wenn du jetzt NICHT ENDLICH MAL DEINE SIGNATUR SETZT ODER EINE ABSCHNITTSÜBERSCHRIFT ANGIBST, dann bist du weg vom Fenster!!! Haben wir uns da soweit verstanden? Corran (Diskussion) 12:52, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Flotte Warum hast du den Artikel Flotte wieder geändert ? DasDa (Diskussion) 14:57, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Warum hast du dir die Begründung nicht durchgelesen? Corran (Diskussion) 15:03, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich habe doch noch mehrere Quellen eingefügt, weil in jeder Episode kommt eine Flotte vor. -.- DasDa (Diskussion) 15:06, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja, aber du hast keine Informationen nachgetragen. Quellen ohne Informationen werden wieder entfernt, da der Autor des Artikels diese Quellen dann offensichtlich nicht benutzt hat. Außerdem ist das Hinzufügen einer Quelle kein Grund, eine UV zu entfernen. Corran (Diskussion) 15:07, 9. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Jahr Woher soll ich eine Quelle zu 13000000000 VSY kennen, bei anderen Zeitalter gibts auch keine Quellen, und ausserdem, du kannst auch mal Helfen DasDa (Diskussion) 13:21, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Natürlich musst du Quellen angeben, und zwar in Form von Einzelnachweisen. Wenn du keine Quelle hast, wird der Artikel gelöscht – ganz einfach. Was die Hilfe betrifft: Ich arbeite gerade selbst an einem Artikel und kann mich daher nicht um jedes deiner Probleme kümmern. Sieh dir einfach den Quelltext der anderen Jahresartikel an und passe deinen Artikel entsprechend an. Aber wie Hunter bereits gesagt hat: Die Informationen befinden sich bereits in 13500000000 VSY. Corran (Diskussion) 13:27, 15. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Wenn du noch einmal keine Abschnittsüberschrift angibst, brauchst du bei mir gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort zu rechnen. Vorlage Hi Corran, ne Bitte an dich. Meine Vorlage Vorlage:Komposition hat irgendeinen Fehler. Kannst dus dir die Vorlage bitte ansehen und den Fehler beheben. Danke. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:23, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ich werde mal reinschauen. Aber offen gesagt, werter Kollege, erachte ich diese Vorlage als unnötig, denn wir haben a.) nicht allzu viele Kompositionen, für die wir sie verwenden könnten, und b.) erachte ich auf die Punkte für nicht gut gewählt: Erstens werden viele Kompositionen in beinahe allen Spielen verwendet, sodass du am Ende eine ellenlange Infobox hast, und zweitens weiß ich auch nicht, ob man nun jeden einzelnen Beteiligten, der ein Instrument gespielt hat, in der Infobox auflisten sollte. Aber ich werde trotzdem mal reinschauen und dich wissen lassen, wo der Fehler lag. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:58, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Ein Beispiel: Willst du bei der TCW-Titelmelodie etwa alle TCW-Folgen in die Infobox eintragen? Corran (Diskussion) 18:10, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::So, alle Fehler beseitigt. Funktioniert jetzt einwandfrei. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:10, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ps.: Fehler: Du hast vergessen, dass " width:40%" anzugeben und bist mit dem um eine Zeile verrutscht. Corran (Diskussion) 18:15, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Zu der Serie, das ist nur, weil es verschiedenen Serien gibt. TCW, Rebels, Ewoks. Und manchmal sind spezielle Melodien in speziellen Folgen vorhanden. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:07, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Frage Nabend Corran, ich hab ne Frage. Hast du ne Ahnung wie man Dropship am besten übersetzen könnte. GrußRobonino5001 (Diskussion) 17:02, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Vielleicht ist damit ein Auslaufmodell gemeint? Drop als Verb heißt soviel wie auslaufen, einstellen und ship heißt Schiff. Also ein Schiffstyp, dessen Produktion eingestellt wird. So zumindest verstehe ich das. Ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:18, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::"to drop" heißt allerdings auch "fallenlassen, absetzen" - dann könnte auch ein Landungsschiff gemeint sein. Welche unserer Übersetzung richtig ist, musst du aus dem Zusammenhang erkennen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:24, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: Hallo Corran. Jup, konntest du. Letzteres könnte passen. Danke. Gruß Robonino5001 (Diskussion) 15:55, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: :: Dame Kura Hallo Kollege, zu Beginn des oben verlinkten Artikels schreibst du zuerst "Familie Kurs" und dann "Familie Kura". kannst du dir das noch einmal anhand der Quelle anschauen und den zutreffenden Namen angeben? Außerdem kommt der Name innerhalb von drei Sätzen zweimal vor ;) Freundliche kollegiale Grüße von Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:24, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Kura ist korrekt und den redundanten Satz habe ich entfernt. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:32, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wam Lufba warum löschst du die quelle bei wam lufbaDasDa (Diskussion) 17:26, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Weil du keine aus der Quelle stammenden Informationen nachgetragen hast. Corran (Diskussion) 17:39, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: DENKE, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, AN DIE ABSCHNITTSÜBERSCHRIFT!!!!!!!!!!!! Danke. Ungenügend Quellen Wenn dir der Artikel nicht gefällt, dan schreib selbst die Quellen hin. Ich bin kein ArbeiterDasDa (Diskussion) 15:55, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Jetzt geht's aber los. Woher soll ich wissen, woher du deine Informationen hast? Artikel wurde gelöscht. Du hast Quellen anzugeben und dich wie jeder andere auch an die Regeln zu halten. Hiermit hast du dir wieder eine Sperre wegen Missachtung von Adminhinweisen eingehandelt. Außerdem hast du keine Abschnittsüberschrift angegeben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:08, 26. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Anregung Servus Kollege, Lord Dreist hat mich nach einem Infobox-Fehler von mir auf die Idee gebracht, einen von euch Admins zu fragen, ob ihr evtl. mal eine Vorlage speziell für Klonkrieger entwerfen könnten, mit offizieller Kennung, Rufname, Einheit, Kommandeur etc. Würd mich freuen, wenn ich vielleicht bald eine benutzen könnte. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 10:44, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Moin, moin, :Diese Idee ist gar nicht mal schlecht. Auf dieser Seite führen wir momentan eine Diskussion über eine Überarbeitung aller Infoboxen. Ich werde die von dir vorgeschlagene Vorlage auf der Diskussionsseite einfügen. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:10, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ps.: Denke bitte an die Quellen und Lizenz bei deinem letzten Bild. ::Servus, danke schön. Welches bild hab ich vergessen? GrußRobonino5001 (Komlink) 14:28, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Endorbunker.jpg. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:36, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::::Servus noch mal, habs korrigiert. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 16:07, 30. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Whaa! Du sollst mich nicht so erschrecken!! Corran (Diskussion) 18:23, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Datei:--).gif --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:32, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Erde Artikel Ich habe gerade den Erde Artikel angesehen. Dort am Anfang befindet sich eine Vorlage die mich darauf hinweist keine Beiträge zur realen Erde einzufügen. Diese Vorlage scheint ein wenig zu groß zu sein. Zumindest bei mir sieht es so aus, dass man die Vorlage zur Seite schieben kann. Liegt wohl an der Pixelgröße der Vorlage. Vielleicht willst du das ja ändern oder es sieht nur bei mir so aus. Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:00, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Das habe ich behoben. Mich wundert aber noch etwas. Wenn der Planet Erde lediglich einmal erwähnt wurde und ist der Artikel ja eigentlich recht ausführlich. Warum dann die Stub-Vorlage? --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:07, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich würde sagen es spricht nichts dagegen wenn man den Stub entfernt. Gargondola (Diskussion) 20:49, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich denke nicht, denn die Quelle Planet Earth Abandons Death Star Project In Face Of Superior Galactic Imperial Power ist noch nicht eingearbeitet. Zumindest die Vorlage sollte dann dorthin gesetzt werden. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 21:03, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich habe eine UV eingefügt. Vielleicht werde ich Planet Earth Abandons Death Star Project In Face Of Superior Galactic Imperial Power sogar noch ergänzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:29, 1. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Mander Zuma Hey Corran! Mir ist grade eben der Name des Artikels Mander Zuma bei letzte Bearbeitungen ins Gesicht gestochen. Mir kam der Name bekannt vor und wollte was an dem HdK-Abschnitt vervollständigen, da sah ich deine UC-Vorlage. Ich wollte jetzt nicht deine Bearbeitungen zunichte machen, also sag ich dir das einfach auf deiner Diskussionsseite. Der Name Mander Zuma erinnert mich so stark an den Aztenken-Herrscher Moctezuma, im spanischen Montezuma gesprochen, und wollte fragen ob du die Info beim HdK-Abschnitt reinbringen willst. Ich bedanke mich im Voraus! MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 10:11, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Danke für die Information! Ich habe zwar noch nie von einem gewissen Moctezuma gehört, Datei:--).gif aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sich diese Namen tatsächlich ähneln, sehe ich keinen Grund, weshalb das nicht in den HdK-Abschnitt sollte. Sobald ich mich an diesen setze, werde ich deinen Rat beherzigen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:14, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild ohne Bild ... ... ist nicht so sinnvoll, oder? Schau mal, ob du dieses Bild reparieren kannst, oder ob du es löschen möchtest. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:11, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hab's gelöscht. Es wird eh nicht mehr gebraucht. Aber danke für den Hinweis. Mit diesem Bild hatte ich bereits damals Probleme. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:35, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) HGA-Aufstellung Moin Corran, wenn du Artikel bei der Wahl zur Vergabe des handwerklich gut Prädikats aufstelles, bitte ich dich, dies ebenfalls auf den jeweiligen Artikeln mit der Vorlage HGA-Kandidat zu vermerken. Denke das nächste mal bitte dran. Datei:;-).gif MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 14:26, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, das ist mir genau in dem Moment aufgefallen, in dem ich den Computer ausgeschaltet habe. ^^ Tut mir leid, ich werde beim nächsten Mal dran denken. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:25, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Zghrkt Hallo Corran, ich habe mir die Zusammenfassung von Vestin Axlon durchgelesen und mir ist nicht ganz klar, was diese Zusammenfassung von Lord Dreist bedeutet (Zghrkt). Weiß du das? :Ich weiß, dass er einen Link gefixt hat. (Siehe dazu in der Versionsgeschichte.) Was genau er mit Zghrkt meint, weiß ich leider nicht. Vielleicht ist eine Katze über die Tastatur gelaufen oder so. Datei:;-).gif Nein, tut mir leid. Weiß ich nicht. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:27, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Noch ne Frage. Könnte ich das Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik nicht in Rebellion zusammenfassen? Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:29, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Meinst du als Link im Artikel? Ja, das kannst du. Dann solltest du aber nicht Rebellion sondern Rebellen-Allianz schreiben, damit nicht auf eine Weiterleitung verlinkt wird. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:32, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Klar, mach ich natürlich. Ich glaube, dass ich es soweit schon verstanden hab ;) Dankeschön. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 17:35, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Tier (Soldat) Hi Corran, Solorin hat vorhin die Seite Tier auf meine Anfrage nach Tier (Soldat) verschoben. Nun gibt es noch eine Weiterleitung von Tier auf die Seite. Gerade deshalb sollte sie Verschoben werden damit nicht mehr gedacht wird, dass die Seite für Tiere bestimmt ist. Nun wollte ich fragen ob du denn die Weiterleitung aufheben könntest. Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:02, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Nein, weil noch Links auf die Weiterleitung verweisen, die dann zu Rotlinks würden. Wenn du dich freiwillig meldest, diese Links zu fixen, kann ich die Weiterleitung anschließend löschen. Aber offen gesagt verstehe den Sinn an dieser Verschiebung nicht. Wenn der Herr Tier heißt, dann heißt er halt Tier. Die JP hat keinen Artikel für Tiere, und dementsprechend gerät der Artikeltitel auch in keinen Konflikt mit anderen Seiten. Aber, gut. Wenn die Links korrigiert sind, kann ich die Weiterleitung löschen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:20, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, ich werde das sofort machen. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:25, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Gut, danke! :-) Sag Bescheid, wenn du fertig bist, dann werde ich die WL löschen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:28, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ich wäre dann fertig. Viele Grüße Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 17:32, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::Danke. Gelöscht. Corran (Diskussion) 17:37, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich wollte nur anmerken, dass der Artikel Tier eigentlich unter Spezies vorhanden ist. Eigentlich sind Tiere ja auch eine Spezies, nur eben dümmer als Menschen, Rodianer, usw. Datei:;-).gif. Darum halte ich eine Erstellung eines solchen Artikel für sinnlos. Man könnte aber die Seite Tier als WL zu Spezies anlegen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:09, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Gute Idee! Vielleicht kann man ja noch einen Abschnitt für Tiere anlegen. Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 11:51, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ich denke nicht, dass ein eigener Abschnitt nötig sein wird, da sich Tiere und intelligente Wesen ja nur in der Intelligenz unterscheiden. Aber ich werde die Unterschiede auf jeden Fall im Artikel anführen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:30, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrundbild weg Unser Hintergrundbild im Wikia-Skin ist weg. Ich habe bereits versucht, dass über den Themedesigner wieder hinzubekommen, aber ohne Erfolg. Geht das nur mir so, oder ist das bei jedem? Wenn ja, kannst du dich da am Wochenende mal drum kümmern? Ich bin nicht da... Danke! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:19, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Also bei mir ist es da. Allerdings habe ich im Chat mal nachgefragt, und dort funktioniert es bei einigen anderen ebenfalls nicht. Ich werde mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:03, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::So. Jetzt sollte es (eigentlich) wieder funktionieren. Ich hoffe, du siehst es jetzt. Ps.: Falls du es nicht siehst, probier's mal mit einmal aus- und dann wieder einloggen. Hat bei Eule auch geklappt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:30, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles klar, funktioniert wieder, aber kannst du mir sagen, was du gemacht hast? Ich sehe Änderungen von dir im Theme-Designer, aber was genau hast du gemacht? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:31, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich habe bloß einmal den kompletten Skin geändert (anderes Bild, andere Farbe, u.ä.) und dann wieder auf die jetzige und ihn gewohnte Ausführung korrigiert. 20px MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:37, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage zu Hand der Gerechtigkeit Servus Corran, ich habe eine Bitte bzw. Frage: Ist es möglich, dass ich mir das Bearbeitungsrecht für den Artikel Hand der Gerechtigkeit sichern darf? Ich habe vor, sie soweit zu ergänzen, dass alle Abenteuer von Einsame Entscheidungen verzeichnet sind. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:44, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Ich glaube du darfts auch einfach hinschreiben, um dann die Seite nach deinen belieben weiter zu bearbeiten. --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 13:49, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :: Wenn das gestattet ist, dankeschön. Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:54, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Natürlich ist das gestattet ;) --'Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist' (Geheime Lord Komlink-Frequenz) 14:07, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Neues vom Hintergrundbild Guten Morgen - oder wann auch immer du das liest, als ich mich heute auf die Hauptseite der Jedipedia begab, fiel mir auf, dass Obi-Wan unter seinem Gürtel einen dicken blauen Punkt hat. Da du uns letztens auf das Hintergrundbild ansprachst wende ich mich einfach an dich. LadyVader2001 merkte außerdem an, dass dies bei ihr auch im angemeldeten Modus auftritt, was bei mir komischerweise nicht der Fall zu sein schein. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:44, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC), hoffe du kannst das reparieren. :Also es funktioniert bei mir einwandfrei. Ich sehe keine grünen Punkte und auch keine schwarzen Striche, ich sehe bloß das übliche Hintergrundbild. Mal sehen, was sich machen lässt. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:17, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) SWTCW-Lexikon Hi Corran, ich ersuche dich mit einer Frage und Bitte. Wäre es möglich, dass du diesen Artikel löscht, da er sowieso mehr als notdürftig ist und ich ihn noch einmal von Grund auf neu erstellen kann, da ich über dieses Sachbuch verfüge und den Artikel sicherlich besser verfassen könnte. Damit würde ich dann am Wochenende anfangen. Gruß und hoffe auf eine Zusage, Robonino5001 (Komlink) 18:54, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Erledigt. Danke, dass du dich des Artikels annimmst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:57, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Sehr gerne. Ich freue mich, wenn ich diesen Artikel vervollständigen kann. Schönen Abend noch. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 19:01, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi Corran, im Abschnitt "Regionen" / "Hauptregionen" / "Innerer Rand" hast du gegen Ende des Textes den Satz: ...Da die äußeren Territorien im Galaktischen Senat in ihrer Stimmgewalt benachteiligt wurden, schlossen sich viele dort gelegene Welten der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter Graf Count Dooku und General Grievous an und gingen gegen den Inneren Rand vor, der sich in zahlreichen Schlachten und Kriegen verteidigen musste.... stehen. Meine Frage diesbezüglich: Ist die Dopplung "Graf Count" Dooku gewollt? Graf und Count sind ja schließlich ein und das Selbe, nur halt auf deutsch und englisch. Im Grunde schreibst du also "Graf Graf Dooku". MfG Blumi87 (Diskussion) 15:54, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC)